


Star-Spangled Days

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I assume that’s innuendo.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Star-Spangled Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "flag day"

Tony stirred when Steve got out of bed, so he leaned over to kiss him. “I’m just going for my run, go back to sleep.”

“Hmm,” said Tony, then blinked. “No, wait, not today.”

Steve laughed. “I run every day.”

“But it’s your _birthday_. Take the day off.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Open your present.”

“I assume that’s innuendo.”

“You assume correctly. C’mon, Steve, you’re already giving up most of your birthday for the Foundation’s Independence Day picnic. Let me start your Flag Day off with a bang.”

“Flag Day is June Fourteenth,” deadpanned Steve, and Tony kissed him, laughing.

THE END


End file.
